


Chained

by Hopeless_R



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Era bom estar com aquele homem em seus braços, esquecer o que os esperava lá fora. Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, não se importando ainda estar com roupas, apenas de melhor aconchegar o moreno que ressonava sobre si."[SephirothxVincent | One-Short | PWP]





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Inicialmente, não estou morta, mas estou tendo um tipo de sobrevida <3  
> Estou devendo algumas respostas em comentários, que irei responder amanhã, mas primeiro quero agradecer à @Akemi_Blonde(Social Spirit) pela correção, e pela paciência hoje comigo :v  
> E vamos lá, inicialmente essa fic faz parte de um desafio que montei com uma outra amiga minha, então tem mais algumas fics encaminhas e que estão pela metade, e só precisam de um tempo para poder serem escritas, essa foi a que saiu mais rápido, e ela já estava pronta faz bastante tempo, não sei por que ela não havia sido postada, maaaaas, enfim, vamos lá.   
> Boa leitura o/
> 
> PS: Essa fic tem ligação com uma fic que postei dos dois no desafio de 17 dias de fic, SHIBARI, de qualquer forma não é necessário ler ela para ler essa, só para se situarem que são do mesmo universo.

_**Capitulo Único** _

_"Now there's not even breathin' room_   
_Between pleasure and pain"_

**_Crying' - Aerosmith_ **

Ele arqueou as costas, tentando se acomodar melhor, mas a posição em que estava não era nenhum pouco favorável para si,  e  a única coisa que acabou acontecendo foi gemer baixo . Sentindo  o objeto lhe incomodar dentro de si, mordeu o lábio inferior e arfou. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua própria respiração. Suas pernas estavam amarradas, a parte de trás da sua coxa com a panturrilha, presas firmemente pela corda grossa vermelha. Uma perna de cada lado, presas aos braços do banco de metal. 

Seus braços estavam firmemente presos atrás de sua cabeça, seus pulsos presos um contra o outro, em uma amarra firme e consistente, enquanto uma corda vinha de cima sustentando-o. Seu peito subia e descia com certo controle, tentava a todo custo controlar-se. Estava sem roupas, seus mamilos estavam dormentes e sensíveis, presos contra pregadores que despontavam um de cada lado do peitoral do homem, e prosseguiam em fileiras até seu abdômen, em duas linhas perpendiculares, eram no total 10 de cada lado. Se ele fizesse um movimento muito brusco, a pele seria repuxada e ele sentiria dor. 

Seu membro pulsava latente entre suas pernas abertas, que revelavam também o  plug  preto bem na entrada. Os fios negros caiam espalhados em suas costas, como uma cachoeira, decorando com algumas mechas por sobre sua pele branca exposta. Ele fechou os olhos, a primeira parte tinha passado e agora ele teria que esperar pacientemente pela chegada do outro, mesmo que se demorasse uma hora, aquilo era um teste de resistência imposto pelo outro. Choramingou inquieto, sentindo o desespero o atingir lentamente e o canto dos olhos serem preenchidos por pequenas formações de água. 

Sentiu um tecido encostar em seu queixo, ele abriu os olhos, encontrando as esmeraldas gélidas, os fios prateados presos firmemente em um rabo de cavalo e pendiam por sobre o ombro. Seus olhos rubis, traçavam com certa irritação o outro com uma fúria inconformada. Os dedos do outro estavam cobertos pelo tecido de couro de suas luvas. Tocando-o com delicadeza e exatidão, erguendo o seu queixo. 

\- Ainda petulante. - Disse baixo, o moreno tremeu e encolheu-se quando sentiu a ponta do chicote passar pelo seu membro, raspando a borda retangular com dedicação. - Nós podemos resolver isso da maneira mais fácil, mas vejo que ainda prefere o modo difícil. - A voz grave ecoou no recinto acusticamente, espalhando pelo cômodo e ressoando em seus ouvidos, atiçando-o de maneira irritante. 

\- Vá a merda,  Sephiroth . 

Um sorriso torto irrompeu dos lábios finos do platinado que ergueu o pescoço dele mais, fazendo a cabeça dele ir para trás, deixando a região exposta ali. Sentiu os lábios finos do homem sobre sua pele, fazendo-o arquear e gemer longamente, ele chupava e mordia a região com vontade, deixando marcas que se tornariam roxas no dia seguinte. Sua língua percorreu até o maxilar dele e foi para o ouvido do moreno. 

\- Você é meu,  Valentine . - O coração do outro vibrou inquietantemente sobre seu peito, fechou os olhos com força. 

\- Nunca. - Uma risada surgiu do outro, fazendo o moreno tremer, e então sem aviso, o chicote batia com insistência sobre a base do  plug , fazendo-o arquear as costas e gemer longamente, o  plug  era forçado pela pressão das chicotadas e saia naturalmente, pela falta de resistência do outro. Ele tremia por causa das pequenas pancadas, fazendo-o arfar e negar-se.

Ele parou subitamente, e segurou-o pela nuca o impedindo de voltar com a cabeça, ele mordeu o lábio inferior. E sentiu a mão coberta dele sobre seu membro, estimulando-o. Ele abriu a boca para gemer altivo,  Sephiroth  podia ver as pernas do moreno tremerem, querendo o fim daquela tortura, apertou com força a cabeça do outro, fazendo-o se contorcer em seu agarre e grunhir desgostoso. 

As pernas ainda tremiam, querendo, ansiando pelo desfecho daquilo. Querendo se desfazer em prazer e desejo, mas ainda não tinha acabado. Ele se afastou, e Vincent respirou fundo, abriu os olhos, abaixando a cabeça e vendo o que acontecia consigo, ele ficou vermelho e a vontade de fechar as pernas se fazia presente, de se tocar e acabar com aquilo. 

Ele escutou os passos do coturno do outro, que vestia o coturno preto, cobrindo-o por completo. Ele trazia uma caixinha preta com um rubi incrustrado na sua tampa. O observou com atenção, ele abriu a caixa revelando a almofada vermelha sustentando uma coleira preta que tinha uma pedra vermelha incrustrada. 

Olhou surpreso para a caixa e depois para o homem, que puxou a coleira, jogou a caixa na cama ao lado, e depois voltou-se para Vincent.  Sephiroth  podia ver a reação atônita do outro, ele deixou um sorriso de canto surgir, se deliciando com a expressão dele. Se aproximou novamente com a coleira em mãos, o moreno acordou e negou com a cabeça. Tentando se afastar do outro, mas as cordas não permitiam e faziam o  plug  deslizar, fazendo-o retesar. 

\- Saia de perto de mim. - Disse entre os dentes, arfando. - Não coloque essa coisa em mim...

\- Ou? - Questionou o comandante, fazendo o outro gelar. - Não tem para aonde correr, Vincent. - Os olhos gélidos do platinado brilharam intensamente, segurou com uma mão o maxilar dele com certa delicadeza. Fazendo-o travar, o moreno sentiu sua visão nublar. Ele podia sentir a magia emanar daquela coleira, podia sentir que aquilo não era coisa boa. 

\- Por favor. -  Sephiroth , riu levemente, quase sadicamente, de maneira lenta e suave. 

-  Shiiii  – Sua mão que estava no maxilar se moveu para o canto do seu olho. - Não precisa desse desespero, logo isso vai acabar. - Vincent sabia que ele estava mentindo, sentiu a coleira encostar em seu pescoço e algo quente emanar, um brilho esverdeado veio e ele sabia que agora não tinha mais volta. - Viu... Não foi tão ruim. 

\- Maldito. - Vincent disse entre os dentes,  Sephiroth  sorriu meigamente e  o  beijou, forçando-o a retribuir, ele abriu a boca para gemer quando sentiu os dedos do outro mexendo em um dos pregadores que estavam em sua pele. 

Ele se afastou, pegando o chicote que estava em sua cintura, ele voltou seu olhar para o moreno que o fitou, ele respirou fundo sentindo o chicote passar pela lateral do seu corpo, subir pela axilar e então se chocar em seu b í ceps, e descer novamente, encontrando as pontas dos pregadores e remexer, fazendo a beliscada doer, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior e impedir os gemidos de saírem. 

\- Vincent, Vincent. - O moreno sentiu que o outro parara e o fitava. Vincent o olhou e ele tinha um celular em mãos, mexendo-o e revelando a foto de uma jovem de cabelos curtos negros,  Yufie , o moreno olhou para a foto e depois para Sephiroth. - Espero que você seja um bom garoto. 

\- Não se atreva a encostar nela. - O platinado ergueu a perna e levou o pé ainda com o coturno até o membro ereto do outro, fazendo-o se contorcer e encolher, sentindo a sola cheia de pontas se esfregar sem delicadeza contra seu membro, o material de emborrachado roçava contra a carne sensível. E parou, forçando-se contra ele. 

\- Espero que você conte. - Disse ,  sem tirar o pé de onde estava, Vincent o olhou atordoado  e  viu o chicote indo para as pontas dos prendedores, ele tremeu em antecipação e o pedido silencioso para que o outro não o fizesse veio. 

O primeiro veio dolorido, forte e sem aviso, o chicote veio em cheio no prendedor que estava fixo no meio de seu abdômen. Ele fechou a boca, com os dentes firmes em sua carne, se contorcendo por causa da dor. 

\- Um. - A voz de  Sepiroth  soou firme, autoritário, pressionando o coturno contra o p ê nis dele mais fortemente. 

-  U-um . - Falou, recuperando parte da sua voz, o platinado tirou o pé e se endireitou melhor, indo para a próxima pregador, o que estava exatamente no mamilo direito. Vincent não teve tempo nem de respirar, e logo o chicote se chocou, sua cabeça foi para o lado, se contorcendo. -  D-dois . 

Sephiroth  sorriu de canto, à medida que ele retirava os pregadores, mais Vincent se contorcia, entre prazer e dor, já que ele chegava a se mover a ponto de sentar ou forçar o  plug  contra o acento da cadeira, de maneira espontânea. Seu corpo lhe enganava com perfeição, escutava a voz tremula contar... Cinco, Seis... Dez. O outro era uma perdição que deveria manter só para si, mas ele era vaidoso o suficiente para querer deixa-lo em uma vitrine. 

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, imaginando aquela boca que contava arfante, sendo violada em frente a uma plateia. A voz morria à medida que ele arrancava,  o  deixando só o resquício fraco e impotente.  Quinze. Ele parou, Vincent tremia violentamente, ainda faltavam cinco, ele podia ver os pontos vermelhos sobre a pele do outro, marcada e judiada. Sua mão foi até uma das manchas, no abdômen, o polegar encostou e ele fez movimentos circulares, arrancando um gemido sofrido do outro, largou o chicote e sua mão começou a fazer a mesma coisa com o outro lado, mancha por mancha ele tocava e massageava,  o  fazendo retesar, encolher, tremer e se contorcer. 

Era uma obra de arte, delicada de se manusear, mas deliciosa de se mexer. Seu membro pulsava com irritação entre suas vestes, enjaulado dentro da calça preta, prestes a despontar. Ele voltou seu olhar para os cinco pregadores que ainda estavam ali. Com velocidade e as duas mãos, ele retirou dois por rodada, o último estava no mamilo. O peito do outro subia e descia velozmente, sua mão foi até o  plug  e o retirou sem muito cuidado, fazendo-o arquear a cintura. 

Levou sua mão até a boca, e retirou com os dentes a luva, puxando-a. Ele captou o olhar de Vincent, intenso e deu um sorriso torto, o olhar dele mudou drasticamente para um olhar irritado. O platinado se segurou para não rir das reações do seu prisioneiro. Sua mão foi até a base do membro e o estimulou, movendo-se para cima e para baixo sem vergonha, depois de acompanhar as reações e novamente, as coxas dele tremeram intensamente e ele parou, frustrando-o. 

Sua mão percorreu pela parte interna da coxa, pegou o chicote e chicoteou o local, com força, e depois a outra coxa, repetidamente. Subindo as chicoteadas até o peitoral, e percorrendo pela lateral do corpo do homem. Vincent podia suportar tudo isso, era como se fosse uma pausa para as coisas, ele olhou para o homem que parou e desamarrou as amarras que prendia suas pernas aos braços da cadeira, mas sem soltar a coxa contra a panturrilha. Segurou-o pelas costas e puxou a corda que o sustentava no teto, desamarrando-o dali, mas sem tirar as amarradas do pulso. Segurou-o e o jogou na cama, Vincent arfou. Moveu seus braços, mas os pulsos ainda estavam presos um contra o outro, ele moveu para a sua frente, e então foi pego por uma mão firme. E levantou, deixando presa sobre a cabeça e segurando-o. 

Ele olhou para o moreno com intensidade, e sua mão livre percorreu o corpo dele sem escrúpulos, incomodando Vincent que fechou os olhos fortemente. Seus braços foram puxados para cima e presos ao batente da cama. O platinado se afastou, se levantou e saiu de perto da cama, Vincent soltou o ar com força, moveu os pulsos, tentando afrouxar as cordas. 

Sephiroth  voltou com calma, com uma caixa mediana colocando aos pés da cama e pegando alguma coisa. Ele se sentou na borda da cama e se endireitou, revelando um  dildo  preto, Vincent tremeu, ele era grosso e longo, deveria ter pelo menos uns vinte centímetros. Começava fino na ponta e ia engrossando e em volta tinha várias bolinhas, ele arregalou os olhos, e fechou as pernas, querendo que o outro se afastasse para o mais longe de si e daquela coisa nas mãos dele. 

O platinado, não se importava com as reações do outro, mexendo no objeto com calma. Ele virou a base para si, e seus dedos pareciam configurar algo, até o objeto começar a se mover, rodando no mesmo eixo.

Ele se voltou para Vincent, depois de desligar o objeto, se ajoelhou na cama e se posicionou entre as pernas dele. Forçando-as se abrir, e segurando com força a parte interna da coxa contra a cama com seu joelho, tirou de dentro das vestes um potinho com um líquido amarelo, abriu a tampa com os dentes e despejou o líquido sobre o  dildo . As mãos se fecharam, ele sentia sua unha se cravando na pele ansioso com o que iria acontecer, ele desviou o olhar fechando os olhos, querendo fugir dali. 

A ponta encostou na entrada e logo  Sephiroth  foi forçando a entrada, Vincent jogou a perna livre para o lado institivamente, mas logo foi separada pela mão firma do homem. Seu quadril se moveu, levantando da cama, prontamente ignorado pelo maior. O moreno soltou o ar com força, sua boca se abriu, saindo gemidos longos de dor dessa vez com ele prestando atenção nele, a mão dele foi para o membro do rapaz e estimulou-o. 

Vincent se perdeu naquele prazer, e então a mão parou e foi para o último pregador tirando-o com velocidade e logo o dedão pressionando e massageando a região vermelha. Ele gritou em surpresa, baixo, seu peitoral se remexendo. Ele não sabia em qual sensação estaria mais perdido, no penetrar do objeto ou na massagem sobre a região inflamada, mas claro que foi quando a mão se fechou novamente em seu membro, até sentir a base do  dildo  alcançar sua entrada. 

Sephiroth  parou seus movimentos e o moreno respirava ofegante, sentindo sua entrada formigar e seu interior inteiro ficar quente, o platinado podia ver o rosto do outro ficando mais vermelho. A parte que ele mais gostava de ver era como o ex - combatente se inquietava, movendo o rosto de um lado para o outro, sutilmente, mãos brancas por causa do aperto que fazia, os movimentos que ele fazia para tentar afastar seu corpo de si, em vão. O cabelo negro espalhado por sobre suas feições, o olhar semicerrado e os gemidos entrecortados. 

O óleo estava fazendo seu efeito afrodisíaco, e os gemidos prazerosos misturados aos desgostosos sobressaltavam com intensidade. 

\- O que —  -  Sephiroth , deixou a cabeça pender para o lado. - O que você fez? - Vincent via tudo se ondular, movendo-se com lentidão, seu corpo já estava quente por causa da adrenalina, mas uma queimação se iniciava bem em seu baixo ventre, ele moveu o quadril querendo que a mão do outro continua-se a fazer o que tinha que fazer, mas o platinado não parecia se abalar com esse pedido. 

\- Se você quiser que eu continue, é só falar. - Disse baixo, Vincent sentiu seu coração dar um pulo e ele negou com a cabeça, e consigo mesmo. - Ok, então. - Sua mão saiu de cima do membro do outro e desceu até a base do  dildo , apertando o botão, e ele começar a vibrar arrancando uma lufada de ar surpresa. - De cinco em cinco minutos ele aumentará a velocidade. - Comentou, se endireitando, de  maneira a conseguir ver o homem abaixo de si, por completo. Sua mão, se apoiava no joelho dele, enquanto a outra descia até a altura da sua calça, ele desceu vagarosamente, até o próprio membro, apertando-o por sobre as roupas, sem qualquer pudor. 

Estimulando-se com a cena que via, o rosto rubro, o corpo quente e inquieto com a estimulação do  dildo  que vibrava e se movia em seu interior sem cessar. As expressões prazerosas misturadas a confusão que sentia, a medida que o tempo passava, o  dildo  o acertava estimulando pontos mais profundos do moreno que já não se controlava mais, movendo o quadril em seu instinto. A mão que segurava o joelho do moreno, moveu-se por baixo, desamarrando a perna e erguendo-a por sobre seu ombro. 

Lentamente o orgulho do outro se quebrava, seus braços tentando em vão se soltar, sua coxa sendo pressionada pelo joelho do outro, tentava se mover se machucando com a pressão que ele exercia, sua perna erguida, tentava se fechar, mas o agarre do outro era forte. Enquanto uma mão segurava a perna de Vincent, a outra retirava o membro da prisão de vestes negras e tratava de estimular-se sem qualquer vergonha, os lábios do platinado encostaram na panturrilha do homem e percorriam até o joelho e um pouco a cima. Logo o moreno estava gemendo alto em puro prazer, membro rijo gotejava com extrema  sofridão . 

E então, ele perdeu o ar, ele abriu os olhos, lagrimejando, ele não conseguia respirar, seus pulmões queimavam, forçando seu corpo em busca de oxigênio, de ar. Seu olhar foi zonzo para o homem, que o fitava, com os olhos brilhantes, percebeu que algo apertava sua garganta, então se soltou, ele tossiu com a presença de ar queimando sua garganta, seus pulmões agradecendo. Emitia um ruído rouco em sua garganta, agradecendo pelo ar que foi recebido com boas vindas. 

Sephiroth  sorriu de canto, ver o rosto do outro ficar subitamente vermelho quase roxo, a coleira apertando magicamente em torno do pescoço, aquilo deixaria marcas, belas marcas. Ele pode ver a pele ceder ao aperto, afundando e cortando o ar do outro, independente das formas que ele via o moreno, platinado sempre consideraria o outro como uma bela obra de arte. 

\- Por favor... - O moreno falou baixo, os lábios trêmulos e roxos, o platinado o fitou longamente, seu olhar brilhou, e Vincent engasgou, sentindo a coleira se comprimir em seu pescoço.

\- O quê? - Vincent sentia todo o seu corpo vibrar, a necessidade de ar, a necessidade do toque, faziam com que tudo ficasse mais intenso. A adrenalina subia, ele se sentia impotente a tudo, ao seu corpo, a situação. Sua mente estava nublada, ele sentia seu corpo quente, como se estivesse realmente queimando vivo, seu coração bombeava com vigor e seus pulmões reclamavam de dor com o esforço exagerado que estava fazendo, doía, mas o  dildo  acertava sua próstata em momentos nenhum pouco agradáveis, confundindo seu cérebro mesclando a dor com o prazer. - Eu deveria acabar com isso,  hn ? - O ‘ hn ’ saiu prolongado como se delicia-se com a visual, o que de fato estava. Ele se inclinou sobre o moreno que sentiu os fios prateados tocarem sua pele sensível, a perna ainda continuava sobre o ombro dele, e foi de encontro ao ombro do moreno, excitando mais ainda  Sephiroth  com a flexibilidade dele. - Por que eu deveria te tocar? Você já está quase gozando sem meus toques. - A voz dele saia rouca, os lábios próximos ao seu ouvido, Vincent moveu a cabeça para o lado, deixando o acesso para o platinado que sorriu de canto, lambendo o maxilar dele. - Você não precisa das minhas mãos, breve você gozara como uma boa putinha que você é. - Disse ele, fazendo o moreno engolir em seco, o aperto veio novamente, dificultando mais sua respiração. 

-  Seph \-- - O aperto sumiu novamente, como se ele estivesse esperando pela sua resposta. - Eu preciso que você me foda. - Os movimentos do platinado pararam, a respiração do moreno era ruidosa, inconstante, quebrada pelos gemidos, podia-se ver as veias pulsarem por sobre sua pele, suas mãos  estavam doloridas e dormentes. Queria que o outro o fode-se ao ponto de ele esquecer que existia, de não restar mais nada além do branco do ápice do nirvana que poderia alcançar com o platinado. - Preciso que me toque. - Ele gemeu mais alto, altivo quando o  dildo  o acertou em cheio, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás. 

Sephiroth  olhou para ele, se erguendo aos poucos, olhou para o abdômen dele, vendo os vestígios do prazer dele alastrados como um colar de pérolas, espalhados. Estariam perfeitamente camuflados na pele do moreno se não fosse pelas marcas que fizera nele, parecia uma obra abstrata. Seu olhar foi para o moreno, que tinha os olhos semicerrados, como se estivesse perdendo a consciência por ali. Ele deixou uma risada baixa escapar pelos seus lábios. 

\- Como eu disse... - Sua mão foi até os indícios do crime, tocando com delicadeza com as pontas do dedo. Como se testasse a consistência e verifica-se que aquilo era realmente verídico. - Não precisa dos meus toques. - Viu-o grunhir insatisfeito. - Mas eu não tinha te dado permissão. - Vincent encolheu um pouco, fazendo o platinado sorrir de canto. - Mas por você ter pedido com tanta educação. 

Se inclinou novamente sobre o moreno, beijando o seu maxilar, sem se incomodar com a estimulação que o  dildo  estava fazendo, a  hiper  estimulação que causava os del í rios do outro. Sorriu de canto quando percebeu o tremor do outro, o ombro subindo descontente, braços se fechando sobre o rosto de maneira desajeitada, visto que seus pulsos estavam presos sobre a cabeceira, como que já soube-se o que o outro iria falar. 

\- Vou deixar para te punir na próxima. - Disse com calma, levando a mão para o último pregador e o tirando, levando o dedão para o local e massageando o mamilo sem qualquer delicadeza, fazendo o moreno grunhir. - Ainda está duro... - A mão desceu para o membro do homem apertando-o, brevemente. 

Ele se afastou, retirando o joelho por sobre a coxa dele e suas mãos foram para o  dildo , desligando-o e retirando da entrada do moreno que gemeu sofridamente. Se inclinou novamente para desprender os pulsos da cabeceira da cama, mas sem desprende-los um do outro. O braço do moreno tombou sem força. Desamarrou a perna que ainda estava amarrada, e o outro pode estica-la com certo cuidado.

\- Vire-se. - O comando veio e Vincent demorou um pouco para acatar, pensando se deveria mesmo, mas no final todas as chances de que só prolongariam aquilo aumentariam o fez decidir tomar aquela decisão. Por mais que a ideia daquilo se prolongar estivesse sendo tentador, não sabia se aguentaria uma outra dose. - E fique de joelhos. 

Ele se virou trêmulo sobre o olhar de  Sephiroth , ficando de joelhos sobre o colchão de costas para o platinado. Sentiu as mãos dele tocando seu peitoral, apertando o local com vontade, depois uma desceu e a outra subiu para o pescoço dele, segurando-o com firmeza, a mão grande cobria toda a região da frente do pescoço e forçava-o a jogar a cabeça para trás, encontrando o ombro do homem que se aproximou com desejo. 

Sentiu o membro entre suas n á degas, roçando subindo e descendo, os lábios do homem estavam em seu pescoço, beijando e mordendo a região que a coleira não cobria. A mão que descera agora estava em seu membro massageando-o, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e aproveitar a sensação prazerosa que o outro exercia em si. 

Ele movia o quadril, fazendo o membro do outro pulsar entre suas n á degas, ele mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu o lábio dele se repuxar em um sorriso sobre sua pele. O movimento parou gradativamente, fazendo-o gemer desgostoso. A mão dele passou pela pélvis e depois apertou com força o glúteo do moreno, fazendo-o suspirar e morder o lábio em expectativa. O membro foi direcionado em sua entrada e sem rodeios, fora penetrado com força. Suas mãos foram de encontro com antebraço do platinado, se segurando. Suas costas se chocaram contra o torso largo de Sephiroth, que gemeu em seu ouvido. 

O platinado não esperou um segundo a mais, se movimentando. O sair e entrar, iniciaram-se bruscos, arrancando gemidos prazerosos do moreno que pedia por mais a cada estocada, segurando-se como podia, enquanto a mão do outro apertava sua garganta sem delongas. Sem muita delicadeza o platinado jogava-se contra o moreno, deliciando-se com a entrada judiada e que já não controlava mais sua voz, nem seus desejos carnais e profanos. 

Sephiroth  se dedicava a aspirar o cheiro do moreno, enfiando seu nariz nos fios escuros como a noite, se intoxicando com a fragrância que ele emanava. Ele queria mais daquilo, muito mais. Ele soltou o ar com força, sentindo seu membro pulsar no interior que se contraía, massageando e o incitando mais e mais. O platinado gemeu, sua voz saiu rouca e grave, fazendo o pé da barriga de Vincent se inflamar com um verdadeiro formigamento, a mão do platinado voltou-se para o membro não mais esquecido. 

A voz dele era algo melodioso, penetrante e viciante, o que fazia o platinado querer mais e mais daquele canto profano. Sua mão forçou para que o rosto dele fosse virado, e seu rosto encontrou o dele, o beijo veio, sufocando os gemidos maravilhosos que aquela boca soava, como badaladas de um sino para o anúncio de um evento próximo.

Evento este que ele permitiu, a pélvis do moreno estacou contra a sua, sentiu o interior dele se contrair e tremer, e ele atingiu o ápice em uma badalada longa e sofrida, emitida em sua boca. Só para ele, suas bocas se afastaram, e foi a vez de  Sephiroth  que grunhiu roucamente, deixando sua testa no seu ombro, enquanto seu próprio corpo retesava abaixo do outro. Liberando seu prazer mudando, contaminando-o, seus lábios encostaram no ombro dele, Vincent estava totalmente apoiado no outro, mas não parecia se incomodar com aquilo. 

Sephiroth , deitou-os de lado, seu braço abaixo do corpo do outro, com certa calma, ele se retirou do homem que suspirou. Ficaram em silêncio, ambos com seus próprios pensamentos, ignorando o que acontecia ao redor presos em seus próprios êxtases. O moreno sentiu os dedos longos do outro tocar em seus fios, sua outra mão estava pendendo na sua frente, visto que sua cabeça impedia o braço dele de se mover, teve força para erguer seus braços e levar os dedos aos dedos do homem, brincando com eles. 

Ambos começaram a rir baixo, como se uma piada interna surgisse entre eles. 

\- “Como uma boa putinha” - Vincent disse baixo, em meio aos risos, se virando para ele. - Sério? - Os olhos vermelhos captaram as esmeraldas gélidos que tinham um brilho divertido. - Você entrou bem na cena.

\- Foi do momento. - Disse o platinado, se endireitando na cama, e se aproximando mais do moreno que o fitou, negando com a cabeça, fechando os olhos e se erguendo, sentindo-se extremamente cansado. 

\- Eu não vou esquecer que você usou a  Yufie  na cena. - Disse o moreno, erguendo o braço para o platinado que o desamarrou. 

\- Precisava ser fiel a cena. - Disse dando um sorriso torto, fazendo o homem o fitar longamente, sentindo uma pontada no baixo ventre diante daquele sorriso. Ele massageou com calma cada pulso. - Vai me punir? - Questionou com certo humor.

\- Talvez. - O platinado se moveu ,  se sentando  e  aproximando ambos os rostos. 

\- É? Como? - Questionou, Vincent levou a mão até o torso do homem, movendo os fios prateados de lá. 

-  N egando o que você mais gosta. - Falou meio provocante, fazendo Sephiroth erguer uma sobrancelha. 

\- Seu rabo? - Vincent parou de mover sua mão, ficou levemente vermelho e depois começou a gargalhar. 

\- É bom ter meu rabo amado. - Comentou, dando de ombros, ele empurrou o outro na cama com leveza, se deitando sobre ele. - Meus beijos. -  Sephiroth  riu levemente, sentindo outro se pesar contra si. 

\- Realmente, eu não vivo sem eles. - Comentou baixo, sua mão movendo-se nos fios escuros. 

\- Uma semana sem eles. - Ele murmurou contra o peito e fazendo o platinado sorrir com calma. 

\- Não seja cruel comigo. - Disse com calma, fazendo o outro murmurar algo zangado.

\- Dá próxima fique sem roupas, odeio quando fazemos essas cenas com você vestido. 

\- Certo, certo. -  Sephiroth  falava da boca para fora, e ambos sabiam, logo o sono atingiu o moreno, ele se afundou na cama com calma, e se deixou levar pelo momento de prazer, sentindo seu corpo relaxar. 

Era bom estar com aquele homem em seus braços, esquecer o que os esperava lá fora. Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, não se importando ainda estar com roupas, apenas de melhor aconchegar o moreno que ressonava sobre si. 

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por terem lido até aqui, espero que tenham gostado <3  
> Eu realmente deveria ter postado algo sobre pascoa, mas não... Deixa quieto, quem sabe na próxima? kkkkk'  
> Espero que a pascoa de vocês tenha sido ótima e recheada de chocolate <3   
> Até uma próxima o/


End file.
